hellsingfandomcom-20200223-history
Hellsing: Volume 9
Hellsing: Volume 9 is the ninth volume in the Hellsing manga series. It was originally released in Japan on November 9, 2007 and released in English on October 22, 2008. Plot Synopsis As the fire started by Alexander Anderson continues to destroy London, Seras Victoria rushes to help Alucard. Seras arrives and delays Anderson just long enough for Alucard to regain his senses and regenerate his wounds. After healing, Alucard physically dissolves the thorns surrounding him and shatters Anderson's blade, as he transforms to his most powerful form. Alucard then charges Anderson and, plunging his hand into Anderson's chest, removes the nail along with Anderson's heart. As Anderson dies, he, Alucard and Integra exchange words as what remains of him decays and turns to ash. Integra bows her head and respectfully places a sword on the ground in order to form a cross over Anderson's body while the fire dies down. Suddenly a de-aged Walter C. Dornez descends from the sky and crushes what's left of Anderson's ashes underfoot. Walter states that he is here because he wants to be and is not under orders from anybody. Yumiko Takagi attempts to avenge the desecration of Anderson's remains but is swiftly cut down by Walter. As Heinkel Wolfe is about to attack Walter, The Captain appears and shoots through Heinkel left cheek. As the Captain gives a 'stay out of the way' gesture and tosses Heinkel a first-aid kit, Heinkel realizes that the Captain spared Heinkel's life. After seeing Yumie's remains Heinkel swears revenge on Walter and takes a Dragunov SVD sniper rifle from the small group of remaining Iscariot priests. After listening as Walter explains himself, Alucard criticizes his decision, and Integra commands Alucard to kill him, despite her being saddened by Walter's betrayal. The Major lands the Deus Ex Machina and allows Integra and Seras to enter. After the Zepplin leaves, Alucard and Walter begin to battle. Throughout the battle Walter continues to de-age and by the end looks as he did during The Dawn. Walter finally traps Alucard, by severing all of his limbs and trapping the rest of his body with his wires. However as Walter is about to impale Alucard with a nearby pole it is revealed that Alucard actually used Luke Valentine (his final familiar) to act as a decoy. Integra and Seras continue battling there way through the Deus Ex Machina II killing the remaining Millennium soldiers as they go along. At the end of a hallway Integra heads right to confront The Major, while Seras stays behind to battle The Captain. Alucard decides to end his battle with Walter and begins to absorb the blood of all those who died in London. As The Major smiles, apparently satisfied with Alucard's decision, Seras is smashed through the Deus Ex Machina II's floor and continues to battle The Captain in the storage room below. Characters (In Order of Appearance) * Alucard * Seras Victoria * Alexander Anderson * Rip van Winkle * Tubalcain Alhambra * Integra Hellsing * Arthur Hellsing * Walter C. Dornez * Heinkel Wolfe * Yumiko Takagi * The Major * The Captain * Rob Walsh * Sir Hugh Irons * The Queen * The Doctor * Schrödinger * Luke Valentine * Jan Valentine * Zorin Blitz * Pip Bernadotte Category:Hellsing Volumes